charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Demon Doppelgangers
|image = |caption = Double, double, the demon's the trouble… |airdate = Greg Elliot |writer = Simon & Schuster Children's Publishing |director = 978-1-4169-0026-9 |production = Season 6 |previous = Picture Perfect |next = Hurricane Hex}} Demon Doppelgangers is the 32nd book in the Charmed novel series. It takes place between Season 6 Episode 16 "The Courtship of Wyatt's Father" and Episode 18 "Spin City", as Paige clearly states it is June and Phoebe still has her power of Premonition. Summary Ancient powers give evil rise and open up demon eyes. Find the answer, quell the curse— or things will surely get much worse… Paige has a new job — and it's perfect for her. She's working at a museum, conducting tours through a travelling Grecian display. It's temporary, but it's better than nothing, and it means she gets to see Chase, a really hot guy who started working at the museum at about the same time she did. One da, though, a big stone ovoid meant to represent a dragon's egg turns up, and it gives her the creeps. When Paige asks Phoebe and Piper to come check it out, they agree there's definitely something evil about that weird old egg. Later, after a long day of tours, Paige and Chase relax near the artifact. Without warning, Chase, who knows only a few Greek words, begins speaking the language. His monologue opens the egg, releasing a demon that promptly assumes Chase's form. When Paige tries to kill it, it splits in half, forming two identical Chases. With the real Chase unable to explain what happened and demons on the loose, the Charmed Ones will have to count on the Power of Three to figure out what's doubling these demons… and why. Characters Major *'Piper Halliwell:' The eldest sister with the powers of Molecular Immobilization and Molecular Combustion. *'Phoebe Halliwell:' The middle sister with the powers of Premonition and Levitation. *'Paige Matthews:' The youngest half-sister with the powers of Telekinetic Orbing and Orbing. *'Leo Wyatt:' The Charmed Ones' Whitelighter, Piper's husband, and Wyatt's father. *'Wyatt Halliwell:' Piper and Leo's son. He has powers beyond everyone's comprehension. *'Darryl Morris:' Lieutenant from the San Francisco Police Department. He is aware of the sisters' secret. Support *'Chase:' A tour at the local museum, and an innocent who accidentally unleashes a demon that takes his form. *'Ravaging Man-Beast:' A demon with the power of Shapeshifting, Cloning, Immunity and Paralysis Inducement. It was trapped inside an egg one millennia ago before it was accidentally released by Chase. *'Grace Stephens:' Supervisor of the local museum. Minor *'Gloria:' Guard at the museum. Victim. *'Mike:' Detective working with Darryl. *'Officer Roberts:' A police officer who confronted the demon. *'Captain Rodgers:' Captain of the SWAT team. *'Penny Halliwell:' The Charmed Ones' deceased grandmother with the power of Telekinesis. She appeared to her granddaughters when they cast a spell to call for help. *'Emily Pickens:' Owner of the Enchanted Garden plant store. She was acquainted with Penny and knew she was a witch. She advised Piper on which herbs she should buy for her spell. Mentioned *'Bernie:' Bartender. Magical Notes Book of Shadows The Ravaging Man-Beast :Do not leave this beast for dead, :Or two will rise up in its head. :Then four more will follow you, :And eight, sixteen, and thirty-two. :Until you face a man-beast legion :Laying waste unto your region. To Stop a Demon :To stop a demon in his tracks :Although he will not stay, :To hold a demon fast until :You make your getaway, :Use banyan root, and say these words, :'Be still!' And like the tree, :His limbs will root into the ground :And you, dear, will be free. Instructions for a Death Trance Potion :To pattern death in every way, :In breath, in heart, in soul, :To bring a loved one to the point :Where even skin grows cold, :Then mark ye well the potion :Which lies on these pages, :From sun to sun, or moon to moon, :The one who drinks it, dies. Calming Potion for a Demon :Plant a garden filled with these: :Mugwort, moonwort, madwort three. :Boil three score of young, fresh leaves :Then brew a potion, sure to please :The heart of any demon man. :Of this potion, let him sup :Until he's drained his wassail cup. :Then let him sleep, perchance to dream. :Of kinder times than now they seem. :If this can't lull him, nothing can. Spells To Summon Witches for Help :Power of Three spell. The casters form a circle and call upon any witch, living or dead, who may have what needs to be done. :Kindred spirits, every one, listen to our call. :Be ye here or be ye gone, we need you, one and all. :In our presence, be it known, a demon walks once more. :We seek your help to vanquish it to where it dwelled before. :If one among you has the means to deal this fateful blow, :Appear before us, and divulge the secrets that you know. Notes and Trivia Bloopers and Glitches *Chris Halliwell does not exist. Category:Charmed Novels Category:Charmed Merchandising Books Category:Merchandise